nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Spirit Week and Clothes
"Guide to: Spirit Week and Clothes" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Spirit Week It's finally spirit week at James K. Polk Middle School! Whichever two people (one boy and one girl) get the highest scores are crowned King and Queen of Spirit Week, and it's school legend that the King and Queen are destined to date. Another tradition is the "spirit stick"---it's put in a random student's locker and must never touch the ground, or it will bring bad luck to the school for a year. The theme for Day 1 is wearing school colors, and Ned goes for subtle spirit by just wearing one yellow sock and one green sock. The judges for Spirit Week give Loomer a low score for not wearing school colors and Crubbs says he'll never be Spirit King--Loomer, however, doesn't care about being Spirit King, because he feels Spirit Week is stupid, which Ned kind of agrees with. Then Suzie gets three perfect 10's from the judges for her coordinated green and yellow outfit, and it's clear she's a shoo-in for Spirit Queen (even Crubbs says so). Ned decides to take Spirit Week more seriously so he can be Spirit King. He takes the Polk flag off the pole in the hallway and wears it like a cape. Ned gets two 8s and 7 for his outfit (as well as a detention for stealing the school flag). Suzie explains that Spirit Week's a big tradition in her family---both of her older sisters even got crowned Spirit Queen when they were students at Polk. Unfortunately, Ned has tough competition for King. Martin Qwerly scores two 10's and a 9 for his outfit, putting him in first. Cookie finds the "spirit stick" in his locker. He's excited at first, but he gets sick of carrying it around all day. Moze refuses to hold it for him as does everyone else. Cookie quickly gives Moze the stick and runs out of the cafeteria. Moze catches up with him before he even leaves the cafeteria and gives it back to him. The theme for the second day of Spirit Week is Pajama Day. Loomer doesn't wear pajamas for it and claims that he sleeps in his underwear (he even pulls down his pants and walks around in his boxers). Ned gets another 8-8-7 score for his outfit, but then Martin shows up in a onesie with a stuffed walrus and scores three 9's. Cookie shows up with a baby in a bundle of blankets that is crying softly. He tells Moze Mr. Monroe let him work with a real baby. He tosses it to her, but when she catches it, it's just a baby doll head on the top of the spirit stick and an attached tape recorded for the crying sounds. The third day is Backwards Day, and Moze tricks Cookie and gives him the stick back. Loomer still gets zeros from the judges for lack of spirit. Ned and Martin have the exact same idea to attach a cut out of their faces to the back of their heads. They both get three 8's from the judges. The next day is Crazy Hat Day. Suzie gets three 10's for her crazy hat. Crubbs berates Loomer for having no spirit, and Loomer shoots back that his crazy hat is invisible. Martin shows up in a green and yellow jester's hat and gets two 7's and a 4 from Crubbs. Ned shows up with a bigger and crazier hat, scoring two 9s and a 10. Cookie puts glue on the spirit stick and sticks it to Moze's hand. Unfortunately, Cookie's hand is stuck to it, as well. The theme for the last day of Spirit Week is hip-hop, and at this point, Ned and Martin are tied in scores for Spirit King. Ned can't think of anything that'll top Martin, until he sees Gordy with a turntable around his neck and gets an idea. Cookie and Moze are still stuck together. Suzie, as most expected, gets crowned Spirit Queen. Ned then turns up in hip-hop clothes and Gordy's turntable, but then Martin brings a posse with him. The judges have a hard time deciding who should win the crown for Spirit King. Moze and Cookie finally free their hands from the spirit stick, but it goes flying into the air. Many people try to catch it and it lands in Loomer's hands. Because he saved the spirit stick from touching the ground (albeit accidentally), Loomer is crowned Spirit King. It's also implied that Suzie and Loomer get back together. Tips *Tip#142.GS - You don't have to go crazy to show your school spirit. *Tip#233.FSI - Forget your spirit? Improvise! Part 2: Clothes Ned realizes the power of clothes after accidentally wearing a blouse to school. He tries to hide in Moze's sweatshirt but finds it's actually a shrug. Cookie thinks there's too much pressure in picking out the right clothes, and tries to come up with a solution. Gordy and Moze help Ned find a new shirt in the costume closet. Gordy says he once accidentally wore his sister's pants after a laundry mix-up and got beaten up at school for it. Ned chooses a leather jacket. Unfortunately, Missy has started a fashion police and tickets Moze for wearing ugly shoes, Ned for being too 50's, and Gordy for looking like a janitor. They soon begin ticketing everyone in school. Moze asks Ned if she's stylish. Ned says Missy has lost her mind, and Moze dressed comfortably, like a guy. This upsets Moze and she walks away. Cookie tracks down Crony in the Sewing Club and has him help design "the ultimate school uniform" for both boys and girls. Moze heads back to the costume closet to find something more stylish to wear and comes out in a blazer, skirt, and kitten heels, but feeling uncomfortable. She meets up with Claire and Lisa, who get ticketed by the fashion police. Missy does not ticket Moze, which pleases her. Ned realizes the leather jacket has power too when Loomer starts being nice to him. Moze doesn't feel like herself in her stylish clothes, which Mr. Chopsaw notices. He tells her that fashion and style are two different things, and explains that while fashion trends are constantly changing, style is eternal. Moze says her style is comfortable and casual. Ned wears a Viking outfit to school and is ticketed by the fashion police. Moze and Ned gather a few people who've been ticketed by Missy for a plan. Moze tickets her for being a slave for fashion and being generally annoying. Ned tickets her for lack of horns, Lisa for lack of originality, Claire for being too trendy, and a few Goth kids for no black. Missy is angry and says this is the last time she "tries to help losers into the high world of fashion." Cookie unveils his and Crony's design. It looks like a grey long-sleeved dress with a cup holder, pouches for holding books and food, and a butt pad to make every seat comfortable. Unfortunately, everyone else has moved far away from them in the cafeteria. Tips *Tip#155.CCBP - What you wear can affect what people think. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie *Daran Norris as Gordy Trivia *Mr. Monroe was mentioned in this episode, but did not appear. *Although Seth broke up with Moze two episodes ago, they're dating in this episode. This is because this episode precedes "April Fool's Day and Excuses" in production. *It's revealed that Suzie's the youngest of three daughters (assuming that her two older sisters are her only siblings). *Gordy mentions having a sister, although it's unknown who's the oldest of the two. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2